dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The Doctor's Greatest Story
Starring # The Tenth Incarnation of The Doctor *Tall, Skinny, Owns a Sonic Scredriver, Charming, Lean Back, Lonely, Brave, Brown hair ( Great Hair ), Brown eyes, wears a Suit. 2. April *The Doctors Secret Companion, Brown eyes, Brown Hair, Caring, Wears something of a nice T Shirt and jeans with white shoes, and is loveable. 3. Captain Jack Harkness *The Doctor's Best Friend, Flirts with everyone, Wears a Long coat with a button up shirt, black jeans, and boots. Has a pistol, and is very Brave. Prolauge Time has stopped.. Everything is still.. The leaves have stopped moving, there is no more wind. The atmosphere is no longer breathing.. As a hellish fiery gaze surrounds The Doctor, Running, And Shouting.. with tears from his eyes running down his soft cheeks, his arms in a frozen position with one hand reaching out, as if he is trying to hold onto something.. And the other behind him as if he’s trying to hold his balance or push away something. His knees collapsing as the picture sonly focuses revealing the blood he has acquired on his body.. And his face with the expression of severe loss and pain.. as time slowly moves forward.. second by second.. you can hear him shout the only words of loss, the only words that can describe as if something terrible has happened, something so horrible. “NOOO!” Chapter 1 “RUN! GO GO GO!” The Doctor screams grabbing his companion’s hand as they run through the darkened warehouse as the fierce roar of some animal like creature chases after them. The creature had white fur, and it’s body size was the size as two and a half doors stacked on top of each other. The creature had a troll like face, with huge feet and hands. “I only wanted to pet him!” April his companion shouted as they ran to the door leading to the highway in london. “Yes! And I think he wants to pet you now don’t ya think! By the way, what WERE you thinking?” The Doctor yelled still holding his companion’s hand as he kicked open the door running out into the streets with cars flying by one way and another. (Switching Back to the Scene of the Creature) The Humongous Icy Troll Looking Creature flung his arms right into the wall smashing it clear out of the way sprinting after them with a loud roar. “Oh God! He’s here!” April yelle d, but without a moment’s notice The Doctor Immediately Shouted “Quick, up on one of the Cars!.” The Doctor grabbed her hand, as he ran into the street wrapping his arm into handle on the back of some truck. April Immediately balanced herself onto the back of the truck and stared wide – eyed at the Creature still chasing after them. “Oh he just won’t stop will he?” The Doctor whispered under his breath “Come on to the top!” “ The What!?” But by the time April had asked The Doctor had already climbed to the top pulling himself up onto the roof of the truck. With the wind going more than what seemed to be 60 miles per – hour and the fast blur of cars racing by The Creature sprinted even faster, throwing cars one side to another making his way closer to the tuck. “Come on!” The Doctor shouted. “I don’t have two hearts like you so back off!” she roared at him as she slowly made her way up to the roof. “That’s it almost there!” he yelled grabbing her hand pulling her up to the top. “Boy that was fun..!”April said sarcastically as she balanced herself with the speed of the wind pushing her side to side. The Creature roared behind them loud, and angrily as it grabbed the end of the truck shaking and rocking throwing The Doctor off Balance. “OI! Stop it you upset Beast! It’s not our fault you’re throwing a tantrum!” He yelled pushing himself up trying to reason with it, but it only seemed to make things worse because that’s when it tried to climb aboard roaring louder. “Ok I see how it is.. right then.” The Doctor paused looking at his surroundings and the cars driving by planning his escape, when suddenly the creature climbed on top leaning the truck on its side. “DOCTOR!” April yelled, “JUMP!” Before April could ask where to jump, The Doctor suddenly made a faithful jump to one of the cars driving by sending him off into the other direction. “Oh how I love him sometimes” she whispered positioning herself and jumping onto a car driving her away to safety but far from The Doctor. The monster shocked, suddenly leaps off the truck with a huge snarl as cars screech and try to avoid the monster that is now chasing them again.. but with more determination.. Chapter 2 With The Monster picking up speed closing in on April, all hope seems lost until hears some kind of loud groaning machine like wheeze noise. When she looks up she a little blue police box flying and hurdling to her. “Oh well finally..! “ she yells, as The Doors to the TARDIS Open she sees the Doctor holding some kind of string and balancing himself on the edge. “Come on! Jump!” April rolls her eyes “Oh well finally I know where to.” She said sarcastically trying to move on the roof closer to the front to where the TARDIS is hovering. The Doctor didn’t catch the joke as he looks extremely worried and yells at her “Come on you can do it! Hurry!” When suddenly, The Monster behind them appears out of nowhere jumping to the roof the truck tipping it over. “APRIL!!” The Doctor Screams trying to lunge himself forward when out of amazement and shock she grasps the Doctor’s Hand as the truck beneath them falls on its side crashing. The Doctor Pulls her in the TARDIS letting go of the string, kicking the door closed, as she collapses on top of him. Immdiately the both of them starting laughing and rolling on top of each other. “Nice one buttmunch!” she teased him. “Oyus!” the Doctor said laughing. “Come on! Up up! On your feet!” The Doctor said as he stood up putting out his hand picking her up. “What about the.. the creature shouldn’t we go after it?” “That’s exactly what were going to do April!” The doctor shouted as he flicked some switches and flung his coat off to the side. “Then What?” she said walking up to the Console. “well.. your just going to have to wait and see aren’t ya?” he teased giving her a smart look as he ran across the TARDIS to the door. “Come on then.” He said smiling opening the door as April followed behind him. The monster lay on the streets wounded with his huge arms and legs pinned under the truck. The Doctor moved twords the creature and kneeled down with sorrow, “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry..” as he lunged forward to brush its hair back. “Don’t touch it! it migh-!” she screamed but the Doctor turned and gave her a angered face “SHHH!” as he put his pointer finger to his lips. He turned back to the monster with his anger facial expression gone and looked at it in sorrow.. “What’s your name..?” he asked softly. The monster just groaned of pain and looked away, “Can it actually talk?” April asked. “I’m not sure, everything has to have some form of communication.. every species does.. that or you’d be.. well, very hard to get along with.” The Doctor said softly brushing the animal’s hair back. “Capallaco” The Monster said with a low growl. “Sorry, say that again..” The Doctor said raising his voice raising an eyebrow pulling out his sonic screwdriver. “I am.. Capallaco…” The Doctor activated his small sonic screwdriver that emitted a blue light and scanned the creatures body. “I’m sorry.. I’m so so sorry.. if I would have known i-“ but before the Doctor could finish April kneeled beside him and asked “Doctor what is a Capallaco?” The Doctor turned his head with eyes that looked like they could cry and he said with a mellow tone “The Capallaco are creatures that live on a frozen planet, or well, they did. They where Independent creatures, never really got along they did. I happen to come along they’re planet by mistake one time and mistake dot for The north pole.” “North pole I thought that was up here, it’s real? Can you go back?” April said believing him. “WELL, not here anyways.. plus, may have given the old man a hard time laughing at his elves and feeding his reindeer the wrong food… I thought they ate carrots turns out they eat some.. stuff.. that was very, very shocking.. honestly. BUT! This planet, they were one of the first civilizations in all the universe.. built their own temples..Brilliant ones too.. Very aggressive.. explains why it attacked when you tried to pet it.. but anyways.. they were Brilliant Creatures.. Until one day they became extinct. No one knows why.” The Doctor said turning his head to the creature and placing it on it’s head. “Hey, it’s alright big fella.. you’ll be alright.” He said softly petting him. “I’m sorry.” April said softly with a tear falling down her cheeks. “I.. was brought here..” The creature said moaning. “You where what?” The Doctor said raising his voice. “By who, who brought you here?” The creature slowly moved his head up looking at him and whispering his last breath into his ear. “Run..” The creature then fell to the floor, closing his eyes softly never waking up. “What does he mean Doctor..?” asked April. The Doctor just stayed kneeling, breathing heavier and heavier with his eyes growing wider and his mouth shaking a little. “We Run.. NOW!”